Who do you love?
by Writergirl95
Summary: "She hurt him more with her indecision than she ever could with one of her arrows". There was no rebellion, no being forced back into the arena for the quarter quell and now it is Katniss's wedding day. Will she say I do, or will a visit from an old friend change her mind? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


Since the victory tour she'd known this day would come, the day she would promise herself to the boy with the bread. Her prep team and Cinna had made her more beautiful than ever before, the capitol had prepared the most lavish extravagant wedding that anyone could imagine. Thousands of people would attend, mostly from the capitol but also thankfully from district twelve as well, their families and friends. Gale's family would be there, Hazelle and all her supposed cousins. She wondered if Gale had given some excuse not to attend. She wouldn't blame him.

Though she tried not to think of it there was the unspoken truth that they both knew. In a different world where she wasn't bound to Peeta by obligation, in a world where she was safe to get married and not worry about her children being reaped, it would be Gale she was about to walk down the altar to. There would be a small service in district twelve instead of a live broadcasted one here in capitol.

However in this world she was bound to Peeta, not only by force but also because of what they had been through together. Today she would marry him; they would pretend it was the happiest day of their lives. As much as it would bother her, being forced into a marriage with someone she wasn't even sure she loved; it would hurt Peeta a million times worse. Because he was sure about his love, and this sham of a wedding would kill him. He'd wanted her to want him, to want to marry him, but she didn't at least she wasn't sure if she did. She hurt Peeta more with her indecision than she ever could with one of her arrows.

A soft knock at her door broke her away from her thoughts. Was it time already? She'd been sitting alone in her dressing room all dolled up, and dressed in the gorgeous white gown that Cinna had made and the capitol had chosen for her. She'd requested she have a few minutes to gather herself up before she had to descend down the aisle. But it couldn't have been time already?

"Come in" She said shakily. She mentally scolded herself for it. Soon she would have to convince all of Panem this was the happiest day of her life and in fact she was terrified. The three of them had no hope to escape this unharmed, not her, not Gale, not Peeta. Though of course all of the capitol would walk away unscathed and content as they always did.

Once she saw the face that emerged from the crack in the door she couldn't stop the name from escaping her lips.

"Gale!" She exclaimed, the shock and relief were all evident in her tone.

He entered the room in his best clothes, which were still drab compared to capitol fashion. It was strange seeing him here, in the capitol, in a pristine beautifully decorated dressing room opposed to the forest outside of district twelve.

He didn't chuckle and respond by calling her catnip the way he would have if they were in fact in the forest back home.

Instead he said her name with intense urgency as he took her face in his hands.

She was instantly flooded with panic.

"What is it Gale?" She asked her eyes searching his for an indication of what had happened.

"Don't get married" He pleaded.

"Gale, you know I have to" Katniss said taken aback, a mix of relief that no one was in danger and dread that he was forcing her to choose between the two of them, when the choice had already been made for her.

"You don't! you could run away, into the woods, I could meet you there in a bit with our families. You don't have to do this." He begged her desperately.

Katniss stepped away from him shaking her head.

"Listen to yourself, how are Posy and Prim going to live in the woods?" She demanded.

Gale's face flushed with frustration, he exclaimed "We'll figure it out! Katniss I love you!"

Once the words left his mouth she prayed she would wake up from this nightmare.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded her voice both sad and angry at the same time.

"Because I want you to be happy." Gale said his voice softening.

"You and me, we belong to each other."

She didn't have time to reply before Haymitch barged in. His took in Gale's sad desperation and the tears forming inside her eyes and instantly determined what was happening.

"I need to talk to Katniss for a minute" He said to Gale sternly.

Gale was reluctant but he left. Katniss knew he wouldn't go far, probably just linger outside the door ready to pounce the second she was alone again. Haymitch turned to glare at Katniss. She swallowed hard and willed the tears not to spill over. His expression softened.

"Don't you dare start crying or the prep team will have to reconstruct you all over again" He warned.

Katniss nodded taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"He tried to change your mind?" Haymitch asked.

She simply nodded again in response.

"Is he what you want?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know." She replied quietly. "It doesn't matter anyway" She continued.

Haymitch ignored the last part. "Close your eyes clear your head and answer me honestly, with the first thing that comes to your mind." He instructed.

She looked at him confused but the look in his eyes made her decide to play along.

"Your favorite color?"

"Green"

"Your favorite food?"

"Lamb stew"

The questions continued and Katniss played Haymitch's game as he instructed.

"Who do you love?"

"Peeta"

The name escaped her lips before she could think, of course once it had been said she couldn't deny the truth of it. Of course she loved Peeta he'd given her no choice but to. He was so sweet and compassionate and would die for her without question, and vice versa.

It dawned on her that she had to let go of her past, of her connection with Gale. Because whether she liked it or not the games had changed things between them. They didn't belong to each other like he had said, not anymore.

She belonged to Peeta, the boy who was always saving her, the only one that could fight away all her nightmares. For the first time it didn't matter what could have been if things we're different. Because she had to live in the now, she'd survived with Peeta and that had created a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Haymitch?" She said looking back up to her old mentor.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I'm ready to walk down the aisle."

She left the dressing room with Haymitch and when Gale saw her, she simply shook her head. He saw it in her eyes, her decision. It pained him that he knew it was not just about obligation, she hadn't chosen the capitol over him. She'd chosen Peeta over him. He gave her a sad smile because at the very least the storm that had been in her eyes since she'd returned with Peeta was gone now. Her eyes were now peaceful, now that she knew what she wanted, and Gale was happy she had that peace even if he meant he couldn't have her.

"Katniss?" Gale asked.

Haymitch looked apprehensively at the young man.

"Let me give you away?" he asked her.

She nodded with a smile, because it was right this way.

Haymitch was supposed to but he was fine with giving up his position.

"It's about time" Haymitch said and the three of them heading to where the ceremony was taking place. Haymitch went to take his seat. Katniss and Gale approached Prim and Madge outside of the doors. The music began and Madge, then prim descended down the aisle. Then it was their turn, Katniss took Gale's arm and took a deep breath.

"Don't trip Catnip" Gale teased under his breath.

As they entered, Katniss's smile was wide and genuine. Because if even Gale could see that this was right, then she knew she was making the right choice.

Not that she really had a choice, but it's easier to get married when your heart is in it.

She saw Peeta's eyes when he took her in and it took all she had not to run down the aisle and tell him, that she loved him, and only him.

When she finally was face to face with him, as the priest was beginning to talk, she whispered to him.

"I want this."

Peeta couldn't reply because they heard the sound of their microphone's being turned on, what with their being thousands of guests, they were necessary.

But Katniss saw his eyes and knew that he knew.

When their vows had been said, they leaned in and had their first real kiss.


End file.
